


Hurt in the Proof

by lostatthestore



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostatthestore/pseuds/lostatthestore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble based on Season 7 Episode 2 - Proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt in the Proof

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic ever so don't be expecting miracles or works of god just yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. Made no profit what so ever writing this.
> 
> This fic is based on Season 7 Episode 2 Proof.  
> Just a little drabble with a few tweaks.

At the bus stop where the second victim was last seen.

Anger coursed through his blood like lightening. He could practically feel his body vibrating.

_'How could they? How could she? Of all people, her. She lied to me. I thought she was my friend. I trusted her. I trusted them.'_

“So, Beth got off the bus here and headed northwest toward class.” Reid desperately tried to distract himself with the task at hand.

“It's amazing no one witnessed her abduction.” JJ watched Reid out the corner of her eye. Gauging to see if his resentment had lessened any.

“Emily was buried six feet under and wound up in Paris, so I guess anything's possible, right?” Voice rising as his temper finally got the better of him.

“So, that is what this is about.” JJ grimaced.

“Maybe our Unsub's a little bit like Bundy. He feigns an injury in order to get her to help him.” His focus deteriorating before his eyes.

“Look, Spence, if you want to talk about this -”

“Maybe he tried other tactics, like “You're really pretty. You should be a model. I can take your photo.” _'How dare she call me that now. How could she?'_

“I'll take that as no.” JJ tried to brace herself for whatever barb he would throw her.

“Either one would disarm her.” With that he walked away. He couldn't look at her without fearing he would say something that could never be taken back.

 

 

Back in the police hq.

“I get it, okay? You're disappointed with the way we handled Emily.” JJ finally snapped. She couldn't take it anymore.

Reid moved away from her, trying to put space between them. “Listen, I have a lot going on, alright?”

“You know what I think it is?” A last ditch effort to gain forgiveness.

“What?” It was enough. He couldn't take it anymore. The whole mess was too much.

“You're mad at me and Hotch for controlling our micro expressions while at the hospital. That you were unable to see through our deception.” _'That has to be it.'_

Reid froze. A look of utter disbelief on his face. The hurt of that statement pushed back the anger for a moment. Tears rose to the surface, impossible to have blinked away.

“You think this is about my ability to profile?” The rage boiled up again. “ Listen to me Jennifer,” The mention of her actual name instead of her nickname deepened her frown. “The only reason you were able to get that past me was because I trusted you! I came to you everyday for ten,  _ten_ weeks. Crying because I lost not only a friend, but someone I considered family. And not once did you ever have the decency to tell me the truth.” The tears escaped down his cheeks, flowing thickly.

“I couldn't” Her mouth quivered.

Frustration overcame the hurt as he shouted “You couldn't or you wouldn't?”

“No, I couldn't” Her frustration adding fuel to the fire.

Reid lowered his head to his chest, slumping in on himself. A sob broke free, his anger gone.

“What if I had lost it? What if I had started using again? Would you have let me? Would you have just sat there and watched?” His fears laid out bare for the world.

“You didn't.” Her eyes widen as the scope of it all hit her.

“I thought about it. Came close twice. Had the syringe filled and the needle in my arm. But I couldn't do it.” Reid pushed past her, and was almost out the door before she stopped him with her hand on his arm.

“Spence. I'm sorry.” 

He yanked his arm free, “It's too late. Alright? Just stop.”

With that he ran away, leaving JJ and the rest of the team watching his back vanish behind a door.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I'll admit I got more into it in the second scene than I did the first one. I just couldn't leave that part out. Some of the dialogue used came directly from the episode. Especially in the first scene. This was one of my personal favorite episodes cause it delved into JJ and Reid's relationship. Thanks for reading and if you want leave a comment.


End file.
